monstermoviesfandomcom-20200215-history
Apocalymon
Apocalymon is the main and final villain in Digimon Adventure. He was created by deceased Digimon during a reconfiguration and he was able to breach through the fire wall. Appearance Apocalymon is a Mega Level Digimon that resembles very much often an unidentified mutant Digimon on a dodecahedron with pyramidal platforms and large claws connected to DNA strand-like arms. With those arms he can easily reverse the digivolution of a digimon while holding onto it. Profile A Digimon who was formed from the deep grudges of Digimon who died out when unable to digivolve before they died, his coming foretold in the prophetic book from ancient times. Although Apocalymon was sealed somewhere, he was released from his prison by Millenniummon. Digimon Adventure Separated from the rest of the Digital World and forced to watch moments unfold, Apocalymon grew to despise the Digimon who were allowed to exist and intended to destroy the entire Digital World. As a result, Apocalymon began to influence events such as the reign of the Dark Masters and other evil Digimon that the Digidestined defeated. Upon Piedmon's defeat, with the Digital World completely gone, Apocalymon reveals himself and he even self mutilated to show both his warped ideals and resolve. From there, using the attacks of many of DigiDestined's previous enemies, Apocalymon dedigivolves the Digimon and destroys the Crests before deleting the DigiDestined and their partners. However, still possessing the Crest power, the Digidestined return to existence with their Digimon as they manage to defeat Apocalymon, destroying all his claws and the humanoid part of him. However, Apocalymon uses his last resort attack Total Annihilation to destroy himself and everyone else. Luckily, the Digidestineds' refusal to give up enables their Digivices to create a barrier to contend the blast with only Apocalymon destroyed. Digimon Adventure (PSP) Apocolymon serves as the final boss.After the Digidestined's battle battled and defeated the rest of the Dark Masters, as well as MetalEtemon, Apocalymon would then reveal himself. Digimon Tamers: Battle of Adventurers Facing Omnimon, Apocalymon is defeated as he reformatted into Mephistomon while entering the real world. Omnimon knew Mephistomon wanted to destroy the world, because this was what Apocalymon wanted to do before he was destroyed and reformatted. Digimon World Dawn & Dusk To obtain Apocalymon one must DNA digivolve Puppetmon and MetalSeadramon or Machinedramon and Piedmon, the component digimon must have reached at least level 71 and possess 444444 Dark exp points. Attacks *Darkness Zone: Deletes his opponents and touches everything into darkness. *Reverse Digivolve: Captures the opponent in his claws and forces them to De-Digivolve. *Total Annihilation (Big Bang): Detonates his own body with enough force to wipe out an entire dimension. *Copied Attacks: River of Power: Transforms a claw into MetalSeadramon's head, which fires his River of Power. This technique symbolizes Apocalymon's "Friendship". *Crimson Lightning: Transforms a claw into Myotismon's upper body, which attacks with his Crimson Lightning. This technique symbolizes Apocalymon's "Love". *Giga Cannon: Transforms a claw into Machinedramon's upper body, which attacks with his Giga Cannon. This technique symbolizes Apocalymon's "Justice". *Death Claw: Transforms a claw into Devimon's arms, which attacks with his The Touch of Evil. *Virus Grenades: Fires Datamon's Virus Grenades from every opening. Trivia *Whilst never having been confirmed, Spocalymon's upper body seems to be inspired by the Phantom of the Paradise and 1974 film by Brian De Palma. Category:Digimon Category:Mechanical monsters Category:Giant monsters Category:Humaniods Category:Villains Category:Anime monsters Category:All monsters